Still a Little Bit of Your Taste in My Mouth
by Ayshen
Summary: When Will visits Quinn in NYC, will everything between them come to a boil?


**A/N: This is the 3****rd**** part of my Quill series. The first one is, "Like You've Never Seen" and the 2****nd**** is, "Moths and Flames". This is rated a strong T. Thank you for reading! **

Her smile was brighter then he remembered, beaming like a light in the middle of the train station. The scene reminded him of a movie, where everything stops for a moment and all the people milling around dissipate…her legs move towards him as they close the distance and her arms are around his neck, and he relishes in the way her slim pliable body melds against the hardness of his.

He's hugged her before but he's never held her like this and he takes a few extra moments to inhale the sweet scent of her hair, "Nice to see you too" he kids when they part.

A small shy smile lights her face as a crimson blush flushes her cheeks as an innocent excitement lights her face, "It's good to see you"

OoO

Throwing his duffle bag over his shoulder and grabbing his guitar case they made their way to the subway.

"You know, you don't have to stay at a hotel" she tells him, "Finn said my couch is very comfortable"

His stomach clenches at the sound of her ex boyfriend's name and the knowledge that he was there, _with her._

"Finn stayed with you?" he asked trying to sound nonchalant.

The melodic laugh that he adores spilled from her lips, "He's on some mission to win Rachel back" she explained, "So he showed up at my door looking pitiful and I let him crash on the couch"

Laughing he shook his head thinking about his ill coordinated ex-student, "I take it that didn't go well"

Scrunching her nose she shook her head, "Rachel is currently dating her director"

"Ah"

"Yes"

The banter came so naturally that for a moment he was able to really forget the plethora of reasons being here was a bad idea…because as wrong as he knew it was; it all dissipated when he was with her.

"So, last chance to take up my couch offer" she told him as their subway train started to head down towards their destination.

His hand gripped the bar as she turned to him their torsos almost touching, "Don't say it's a bad idea" she teased her eyes dancing with playfulness.

There were so many reasons it was a bad idea…one being the way his body hummed whenever she was within 10 feet of him, or the way he couldn't get that kiss out of his head and mostly because he knew that he wouldn't be able to stop this time.

"Okay"

OoO

Watching her on stage, it was one of his proudest moments…although it reminded him that he had been her teacher. He didn't like to be reminded of that. He wasn't that teacher…he had never been. He had never been inappropriate with a student; he did everything to deter crushes or anything that could be construed as a conflict of interest. Until her…he had let her get too close but she was different than any other student and it seemed natural to just let her in.

He held a dozen roses backstage as he watched everyone fawn over her. There was a spark of jealousy watching the way the her director treated her like a trophy on his arm. When their eyes meet, her smile gleams reaching her eyes and she pulls away from everyone, "So"

"You were amazing"

OoO

It's three in the morning as they make their way down the dark streets. It seems magical in a way, the moon shining over them, the cracked sidewalk and he doesn't quite know how it happened but their hands are entwined and she leans into him resting her crown of silky hair on his shoulder.

To anyone passing by, they looked like lovers…no longer teacher and student but two people who couldn't seem to get enough of each other.

And that they were. She intoxicated him, made him question everything he had ever been taught about right and wrong…and she made him feel so much more then he had ever expected.

He had been in love once…or so he thought…but he had never had this visceral reaction to a woman before her and he doubted anyone after he could ever really live up to what she was to him.

Climbing the stairs to her apartment she stops at the top, turning to him, their hands still entwined, "This night feels like a dream…I don't want it to end"

Their eyes meet and she pulls him up to her, "Does it have to end?" she asked under hooded lashes, her tone husky and teasing at the same time.

His hand rises up to cup her cheek, "No, it doesn't" he whispers hoarsely before tilting his head to lean in. His eyes meet hers begging for confirmation that this is what she wants.

_Oh, you're in my veins, and I cannot get you out_

"Kiss me Will"

_Oh, you're all I taste, at night inside of my mouth_

More than half a year since he's tasted her, and it's even better then the memory that has been stinging his brain. He's not even quite sure how they make it through the door of her apartment because their mouths have been fused together the entire time.

_Oh, you run away, cause I am not what you found  
>Oh, you're in my veins, and I cannot get you out<em>

Her hands slide his jacket off pulling the tail of his shirt out before her hands are rising up his bare back, burning the imprints of her finger tips all over his skin.

"Quinn" he whispers, his lips running over her jaw, his teeth nipping at her earlobe as his hands trace her slim curves.

"Don't stop" she whispers.

His hands slide down her dress achingly slow until they reach her bare thighs. Their skin is hot together and he slides up her hips, pulling the black dress over her head and tossing it across the room.

_Everything is dark  
>It's more than you could take<em>

Her alabaster skin is bathed in moonlight and his mouth is dry at the sight of her in the scraps of satin and lace that still hide all that she aches to reveal.

_It's more than you could take_

She steps forward, her nimble fingers coming to the buttons of his shirt and their gazes are locked as she slides each one out, painfully slow…and he's trying to breathe and remind himself not to let his heart beat of his chest.

_But you catch a glimpse of sunlight_

Satiny fingertips slide along the crevices of his stomach before her palms are flattened running up his chest to his shoulders as she slides his shirt down his arms letting it fall to the ground.

It's too much and he can't help but to wrap his arms around her waist and pull their naked skin touching as their mouths crashed upon each other's once more.

Fingers find the clasp of her bra and he opens it, and the first time their completely bare chests brush against each other; his nerves crackle like they are on fire.

Delicious fire…and he's burning from the inside out.

_Shining  
>Shining down on your face<em>

The rest of their clothes is stripped, their bare skin flush against the other but it's slower now...he wants to make this last, he wants to make this good for her. Gently they fall onto the couch and he's hovering over her and he can't get enough of her perfection. Her face is like a painting…her eyes swirls of green, her skin wide strokes of pale peach, her lips the color or raspberries, "You are so beautiful"

_Your face  
>On your face<em>

There are tears in her eyes as her hand comes to his cheek, "You make me believe it"

She's been broken before, and he doesn't want to hurt her again and as much as he wanted her; if she told him to stop, he would, "Are you sure?" he murmurs.

_Oh, you're in my veins, and I cannot get you out  
>Oh, you're all I taste, at night inside of my mouth<br>Oh, you run away, cause I am not what you found  
>Oh, you're in my veins, and I cannot get you out<br>No, i cannot get you out_

_In My Veins – Andrew Belle_

"Make love to me Will"


End file.
